


Spectacle

by OldMyth



Series: DickZee ficlets [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Ficlet: For the first time, Zatanna is the audience.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara
Series: DickZee ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863751
Kudos: 12





	Spectacle

She had come back late, too late to avoid things getting worse, ugly. She was already waiting for the worst when her eyes landed on an agile figure, moving with such ease and grace, that she couldn’t do anything else but stare, mesmerized.

His movements were fluid like water, synchronized with life, the moment, the scene. A thought crossed her mind: this was staged, the criminals have a deal with him. There is no way, no natural way someone would move like this, with such perfection.

“– silks, ropes, whatever you want.”

Zatanna blinked, confused at the voice until her mind was able to react. “Sklis lairea.” She raised a hand, and the magic followed, filling the city with aerial silks, only to go back to a more spectating role, watching him with awe as she just had made his job easier.

It wasn’t a lie that she loves to be under the spotlight, that she loves the attention, but this was the first time she was part of the audience, hypnotized by the skills of someone else. By their own magic and rhythm.

Delivering one last kick, the vigilante rested on the edge of a building gasping for air, while a still enthralled Zatanna rose through the air. Without even saying a word she smiled and wrapped her arms around his burning shoulders and pressed her lips gently against his. Nightwing smiled against the kiss, wrapping his own arms around her and pulling her close. He was sweaty and too hot, but he knows that he can’t say no to such a tender reward.


End file.
